


A Different Kind of Sport

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Incest, Intersex, Large Cock, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Before a big soccer game, Sora goes to Tai's house and she receives a special kind of warm-up from Kari and her mother, Yuuko. PWP. Very-M rated smut. Intersex. G!P Sora x Kari x Yuuko. Incest. Aged-up.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Yagami Yuuko | Yuuko Kamiya/Takenouchi Sora, Yagami Yuuko | Yuuko Kamiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Yagami Yuuko | Yuuko Kamiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya/Takenouchi Sora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A Different Kind of Sport

**HELLO ALL OF YOU SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY, I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. BEFORE WE PROCEED, IF YOU ARE NEW TO THE TYPE OF STORIES I WRITE, I WANT TO TAG THIS APPROPRIATELY. THIS IS PURE SMUT INVOLVING 3 WOMEN ALL OVER THE AGE OF 18. SORA IS INTERSEX MEANING THAT SHE HAS A PENIS. AND THERE WILL BE INCEST INVOLVING KARI AND YUUKO. IF THAT'S NOT FOR YOU, YOU MAY MOVE ALONG. IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT, PLEASE ENJOY THE FOLLOWING LEMON.**

**XXX**

Sora jogged up the flight of stairs and dashed to the front door of the Kamiya family. It had become a tradition at this point for her and Tai to meet at his house before their next big soccer game. It didn't matter if it was still early in the day. They would have more time for practice. In their team, the only one who was just as competitive as Sora was Tai. They were the perfect partnership, which is probably why everyone was for years betting on the two of them getting together.

While Sora adored Tai with all her heart, even if he was the most stubborn leader imaginable, she didn't like him in that way. It wasn't until late into her teen years that she realized her taste in men was…non-existent. Tai wasn't let down when Sora came out to him. After everything they've been through, both in the real and digital world, they were best friends till the end. And, ever since coming out publicly, Sora has found herself become quite the catch to the fangirls of their semi-professional soccer team. But, while she wasn't hiding her attraction to women, her being intersex was a secret kept by her and a select group of friends, including all of the other Digi-destined.

When she finally approached the Kamiya door, she knocked on it a few times, excited to get started with pre-match training. She waited for a moment, receiving no answer. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone, fearing that she might have left it on silent and missed a call or text from Tai. At that moment, the door opened and Sora smiled as she was greeted by Tai's mother, Yuuko.

''Sora, we weren't expecting you this early.'' The kind mother beamed.

''Hello, Mrs Kamiya,'' Sora bowed politely. ''Sorry, I didn't check the time, so I didn't want to risk being late. Is Tai ready yet?''

''I can hear the shower, so I assume that he's jumped in. You can take a seat and wait for him. I'm going to be done with breakfast in a moment. You can be the first to try my new recipe, spinach and avocado casserole.''

''Yay…'' Sora gritted her teeth and tried to smile as best she could.

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and walked into the living room to sit on the sofa while Yuuko returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. As she sat down, she stretched both of her legs, trying to keep her muscles warm as she waited. She could hear the shower through the walls. While Sora knew she was earlier than usual, she was surprised that Tai wasn't nearly ready yet. Ever since an early age and the two were playing together, they challenged themselves to see who would be the first to get ready. Just as she reached into her pocket to get her phone, wondering if anyone else from their team had left her a message, she heard the shower switch off and someone coming out of the bathroom. Sora held her phone and was about to look at the screen when the person stepped into the living room, and it certainly wasn't Tai.

''Hi Sora,'' Kari said cheerfully as she walked over to the sofa. She had a towel wrapped her still dripping wet body.

''Oh, Kari?'' Sora said. ''I thought Tai was the one in the shower.''

Sora's eyes were instantly drawn to the younger woman. She could hardly believe that the young woman standing before her, soon entering her 20's, was once a little girl half her size helping her and her friends saving their world. The years have flown by so quickly. Now, Sora couldn't help but see Kari in a new way, and her sitting next to her with only a towel that didn't hide much didn't help Sora's predicament. If Sora's eyes drifted downwards just a little, she could see the top of Kari's cleavage snuggly wrapped behind the towel. The slightest hint of her nipples could be seen. Sora shifted away from Kari on the sofa ever so slightly.

Kari ran a hand through her still wet hair and turned to Sora with a teasing smile. ''I completely forgot that you and Tai had a game today. I wish I could come, but I already promised my friends I'd hang out with them.''

Sora waved her hand. ''It's okay. You don't have to come to every game.''

''But I want too,'' Kari said, moving closer to Sora. ''I can't remember the last time I missed one of your games. You're always so awesome on the field.''

''Oh,'' Sora looked away bashfully. She wasn't sure if she was blushing because of the compliment or because Kari had twisted her body more in her direction and gave her a better view of her breasts. With the towel gradually falling down, Sora almost suspected that Kari was doing this on purpose. ''I'm nothing special. Tai is just as good.''

''He's my brother, I can't say something like that out loud. He needs his ego bruised every once in a while.'' Kari winked. She then sniffed the air and grimaced. ''Is mom cooking breakfast?''

''She's offered me the chance to try her new recipe.''

''Run now while you still can,'' Kari whispered, causing Sora to giggle.

As Sora tried to suppress her laughs, she didn't notice Kari's eyes gawking at her. She was already in her team's kit. Her shirt and shorts gave Kari plenty to look at. While Sora wasn't overly muscular, she was quite fit. When watching her play, Kari would occasionally catch a glimpse of Sora's defined ab muscles underneath her shirt, leaving her squirming in her seat. However, the best sighs for Kari would be when she saw something else belonging to Sora underneath her shorts and swinging between her legs.

Kari would her others in the crowd spreading rumors, arguing amongst themselves about whether or not they saw a hint of Sora's genitals. If they dared to utter anything that insulted Sora, Kari's eyes would ignite with flames and she would give them a scolding that left them all silent. She knew that Sora was hesitant about talking more about herself to others, so she didn't want others to berate her like that and spread rumors at her expense. Kari's imagination would toy with her, as she could only dream about how much Sora was packing with only a few quick hints. But, sitting next to her right now, Kari could see a noticeable bulge begin to grow. Her plan was working. She just needed to do a little more enticing.

''I better go,'' Kari said, ready to stand up. ''I'm all wet. I don't want to mess up mom's new sofa.''

She rose to her feet so casually Sora didn't suspect a thing. Suddenly, Kari flicked her wrist over the rim of her towel and it fell to the floor, leaving her completely exposed.

''Kari!'' Sora gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth, afraid of someone else hearing her.

''Oops,'' Kari said nonchalantly as she bent forward to grab her towel off the floor, taking her time.

When she grasped the towel, she didn't pick it up right away, instead, she remained bent over with her ass sticking up in the air. She spread her legs apart just a little bit more, giving Sora a better view of her already glistening pussy. As if that wasn't enough taunting, she wiggled her ass for good measure. Sora couldn't avert her eyes away. All she could see in front of her was a naked Kari bending over, letting her ogle her without a care in the world. Kari glanced back at Sora with a mischievous grin and winked once more.

''Kari, what if Tai sees you?'' Sora said, shuffling on the sofa as she could feel herself beginning to get hard despite her best attempts to not sure how aroused she was.

''He won't,'' Kari replied.

Sora gulped. Kari still hadn't come up. All Sora could do was stare at Kari's gorgeous rear. Her lips went dry as she tried to regain her composure. ''Wh-wh-what about your mom? What will she say if she saw us?''

Kari's grin grew. She had Sora right where she wanted her. Finally, she straightened her back, letting go of her towel and leaving it forgotten on the floor. She turned to face Sora and walked closer, towering over her as Sora seemed to sink into the chair in the hopes of widening the distance. Although, Kari could see that Sora was trying not to lean forward or reach out.

''That depends,'' Kari said.

''Depends on what?''

''Whatever we're doing.''

''What are we doing?''

''Nothing at the moment,'' Kari then took one step on the sofa, planting her foot next to Sora and leaning forward so that her face was only inches away from her flustered friend's. ''What would you like to do?''

Sora's face was bright red. She still wasn't sure if this was a nightmare or a dream come true. Although, the very obvious bulge in her shorts seemed to answer that for her. ''Kari…you're one of my best friends.''

Kari shrugged. ''That didn't stop Mimi,'' the moment that name passed her lips, Sora flinched. ''Oh yeah, I knew what you two were doing whenever you snuck off for some alone time.''

''We…I…'' Sora stuttered.

She knew that this was a lost cause. She'd never considered that anything like this would happen with Kari. She always saw her as the sweet and innocent little sister of the group. But now, right before Sora's eyes, she could see that Kari had become a confident young woman fully in control of her sexuality and ready to explore and have fun. Her body was curvy and exquisite. Her breasts were bigger than Sora's. She looked amazing from the front and the back. Sora had to grip the sofa to stop herself from reaching out to touch Kari, even though she had a feeling that's exactly what Kari wanted.

Yet again, Kari gazed down at Sora's bulge and licked her lips. ''Oh dear, you can't go to the game like that. Would you like me to help with that?''

Taking a deep breath, Sora slowly nodded. ''Please…''

The second that Kari heard Sora's consent, she reached down to rub her friend's bulge.

Sora whimpered beneath her. Her body jerked slightly, causing her to thrust her hips. Kari rubbed her palm up and down the tent. She felt short of breath herself as she began to get a better idea of Sora's size. She continued to massage Sora for a few more seconds, wondering how long the soccer star could keep growing. However, Kari's patience quickly wore thin. She wanted to see Sora up close and without those blasted shorts covering her. She quickly pulled down Sora's shorts and watched in awe as her friend's cock sprang into view.

Kari simply stared in amazement. ''How can you play with that between your legs?''

Sora meekly shrugged. ''You just get used to it I suppose.''

Sora was massive and thick; beyond anything that Kari could have anticipated. She was bigger than anything Kari had seen, whether in real life or online. As if her excitement wasn't already sky-high, but now seeing Sora's erect cock standing tall and already dripping with pre-cum at the time had her knees quaking with anticipation.

Kari grasped Sora's cock. The instant they touched, Sora moaned and her head was thrown back against the sofa. Kari smiled at the reaction as she brushed her thumb over the tip and began to stroke the shaft up and down. She really wished that she had something to measure Sora because she was curious. If she were to guess, Sora was 9 inches…minimum. She enjoyed massaging every inch of Sora's hardness. Groans of desire escaped her as she started to stroke the warm, hard shaft faster. With her other hand, she lifted Sora's shirt just enough to see her stomach. Sora's heavy pants caused her stomach to heave and her ab muscles on display had Kari soaked.

''Kari,'' Sora moaned. ''That feels so good.''

Kari enjoyed the contorted look of pleasure etched across Sora's face. She could feel the soccer player thrust her hips upwards, encouraging Kari to keep pumping her shaft. Kari quickened the pace.

Sora could see Kari continually licking her lips. That's when she knew that they both wanted the same thing. ''You're mouth…''

Although Sora didn't get to finish her sentence as she grunted, Kari knew what she meant and smiled with delight. She quickly dropped to her knees, resting in front of the sofa right between Sora's legs. She leaned forward and licked the tip, tasting Sora's pre-cum. She let out a sigh as soon as it dribbled onto her tongue. She was already addicted to the taste. Swirling her tongue around the head turned Sora into a quivering mess. Kari then opened her mouth around the tip and lowered her lips so that she could take the head in her mouth. Her lips glided up and down the shaft. She moaned as she felt Sora throbbing inside of her mouth.

''Oh, fuck! Kari!'' Sora grunted. She couldn't keep her hands away any longer. She gripped Kari's hair and pushed her mouth further down, causing the younger woman to gag.

Kari's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. She then felt Sora try to pull her off, probably afraid that she'd taken it a step to far, but Kari responded by bobbing her head up and down, deepthroating Sora's cock with so much enthusiasm. Her tongue brushed the underside, feeling Sora's veins pulsing beneath the hard cock. She loved the way it spread her lips. The taste and the feeling had her gushing between her legs. Her pussy was burning, desperate to feel Sora's thickness, but she wanted her mouth to be thoroughly fucked first.

Sora couldn't believe how good Kari was at giving her a blowjob. Her body trembled as she could feel Kari seal her lips hard around her thickness and choke on it over and over again. The sound of Kari gagging on her cock was driving Sora wild with primal lust. She thrust her hips, slamming her cock further down Kari's throat. It kept getting better when she felt Kari fondle her large balls, playing with them and squeezing them with enough force to get a whimper out of her. Kari released Sora's cock with a loud pop before she then started to suck on her balls, taking each in her mouth and swirling her tongue around them, getting them nice and wet. A trail of saliva connected Sora's balls to Kari's mouth, broken only when Kari returned to the head of Sora's cock and started sucking again.

When Sora's grip on Kari's hair tightened, the young woman knew what was coming…literally.

''Kari, you need to move,'' Sora warned. ''I'm going to cum!''

Kari released her from her mouth. ''Don't miss!''

Sora was left speechless as Kari pumped her cock quickly, aiming the tip towards her face and opening her mouth as wide as she could. Sora's whole body shuddered as she thrust her hips one more time before exploding all over Kari's face. She sprayed so much thick strands Kari's face was nearly covered before Sora was even finished. The shots that were fired in Kari's mouth were eagerly swallowed. The last few strands landed on Kari's chest, and she was more than happy to scoop it up with her finger and taste it.

''Wow,'' Sora said breathlessly. ''That was amazing.''

Kari grinned, licking her lips and trying to clean her face. She glanced down, noticing Sora's cock was still standing. ''You're still hard.''

''Yeah, it goes down after a few times,'' Sora admitted before she could stop herself.

''Oh, really?'' Kari arched her brow.

Before Sora could question what Kari had planned next, she placed her hand behind Sora's head and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their lips crashed together and Kari's tongue quickly explored Sora's mouth, passing on the taste of Sora's cum. Sora didn't mind one bit, moaning against Kari's lips as their kiss deepened. As Kari sighed with delight and started licking Sora's tongue with her own, Sora could feel Kari's hand moving around the sofa and under the pillows, as if searching for something. Sora's tongue came to the front of her mouth and that's when Kari wrapped her lips around it and started to suck on it, earning more moans of approval from Sora.

When Kari stopped the kiss, Sora opened her eyes and could see that Kari had something in her hands. She gawked at it when she realized what it was. ''You hid a condom in the sofa?''

Kari didn't say anything. She merely grinned and ripped open the packet with her teeth. She reached down with one hand, wrapping her fingers around Sora's cock again and stroked her. She kept going until Sora was fully hard. Despite just cumming, Kari could have sworn that Sora was bigger than before. She then surprised Sora by putting the condom in her mouth and then leaned her head down. She opened her mouth and took her shaft inside her, slowly sliding her lips as far down as she could go before Sora was too big to fit. After a short moment, Kari pulled back and Sora was amazed to see that the condom was now wrapped snugly around her cock.

''Where did you learn that?'' Sora gasped.

''I've got my own toys. Practice makes perfect. I would have thought that the soccer player would know that motto.''

Sora smirked and decided it was time for her to have some fun with Kari. She reached for Kari's breasts and started to play with them. Kari moaned, pushing her chest forward so that Sora could massage and squeeze them. She squealed with delight as Sora pulled on her right nipple and then leaned forward to suck on them. Sora's tongue circled the erect bud, giving each some much-needed attention. Kari wrapped her arms around Sora's head, keeping her face buried between her cleavage. She shuffled over more so that she was straddling Sora, her leaking pussy was now right above Sora's erect and ready cock.

As she enjoyed Sora sucking on her tits, Kari reached down to grasp Sora's erection, positioning it perfectly as she lowered herself. The want and desire emitting from them both were unbearable. The only thing stopping Sora from thrusting upwards and taking Kari hard immediately was her concern with overwhelming her too quickly. Judging by Kari's reaction earlier, Sora was the bigger than she expected, so she wanted to take things slow until she was comfortable. They both moaned and sighed with pleasure as Sora's cock entered Kari's wet pussy. Kari's smile grew bigger as she felt Sora's throbbing shaft spread her wet pussy lips.

''Kari, you feel so good around me,'' Sora moaned, holding Kari's waist as she guided her further down until she was fully inside of her.

Kari slowly rolled her hips from side to side, rocking back and forth on Sora's cock. She grunted and groaned. She'd never felt so full in her life. It got even better when Sora started to thrust her hips, fucking her harder and fast as Kari bounced on top of her. Sora's hands held her in such a strong and comforting way, Kari's heart was swooning with delight. It was the right balance of wholesomeness love and animalistic lust. Sora bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly. Seeing this, Kari smirked and leaned forward to bit Sora's bottom lip and tug on it, eliciting more moans from Sora. In response, Sora's hands moved downwards to cup Kari's ass. Kari momentarily stopped bouncing so that she could wiggle her ass for Sora. They were both determined to get the other person off first.

''Fuck yes!'' Kari cried out. Her pussy was clenching tightly around Sora's hard cock. Their bodies were trembling under the weight of pleasure they were both experiencing.

''It's not too much?'' Sora asked, slowing her thrusts a little but still pounding into Kari with a good amount of strength.

''You're perfect!'' Kari gasped.

Sora smiled and then leaned forward to kiss Kari. Kari happily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sora to hold her close. She was riding her lover harder and faster, enjoying every second of her cock sliding in and out of her pussy. Sora then got her own back by coaxing Kari's tongue out of her mouth with her own before sucking on it much as she had done to her earlier. She could feel Kari's wetness leaking onto her lap as she ground on her more. Sora wasn't holding back. She was fucking Kari as hard as she could. The sound of their bodies colliding every time Kari bounced echoed throughout the room. For a split second, Sora feared what would happen if someone heard them. But the pleasure was too good for either of them to stop. And she had a feeling that Kari wouldn't care if someone heard them.

Sora slid her hand down Kari's body and gently pressed her hand against the young woman's clit. She made circular motions with her thumb, teasing Kari and matching her movements with the speed of her riding. Kari was whimpering and moaning incoherently. Drool was coming out of the side of her mouth, which Sora leaned forward to lick away, also tracing her tongue over Kari's lips. Her bouncing was becoming erratic, signalling that she was getting close to her climax and Sora wasn't too far behind. The soccer star really began to fuck Kari hard, not stopping until her lover was squirting all over her.

Kari let out a hoarse cry as she came. Her body was shaking, so much so that she collapsed on Sora. She held onto Kari, still thrusting inside of her as she rode Sora all the way through her delightful orgasm. Feeling Kari gush and tighten around her cock was enough to bring Sora to the edge soon afterwards. She grunted and thrust her shaft fully inside of Kari before exploding. Kari rotated her hips, determined to get every last drop out of her lover. Though there was a condom between them, Kari liked to imagine what it would feel like to have Sora cumming inside of her.

''Oh yes,'' Kari purred, resting her head on Sora's shoulder and kiss the side of her neck.

Sora could only pant and nod in agreement. Her shirt was clinging to her sweaty body, but she didn't care, especially with Kari laying on top of her and using her as a pillow. It was a sweet feeling that she could get used to.

Suddenly, someone behind them cleared their voice, startling the two of them. Kari was the first to see their intruder and waved nervously. ''Hi, mom.''

Sora snapped her head back and her heart plummeted as soon as she recognised Yuuko standing behind the sofa, staring at them with her arms folded across her chest. ''Mrs Kamiya! Don't blame Kari, it was my fault…''

''I doubt that,'' Yuuko replied. It was strange. Her look wasn't angry like Sora expected. Instead, it was more of an annoyed pout. The older woman turned to her daughter, who was slowly lifting herself up off of Sora. ''You have no patience.''

''Huh?'' Sora said.

Kari pouted in a similar fashion as her mother. ''I couldn't help it. You were taking so long with your casserole.''

''What?'' Sora gasped.

''Don't blame me, young lady,'' Yuuko replied. ''This was your idea, so I expected you to at least follow through with it…''

''Hold on!'' Sora said, stopping their argument. ''What is going on?''

Kari grinned at her and then gave her a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. ''What does it look like silly?''

Sora swallowed a lump in her throat and looked back and forth between Kari and Yuuko. ''It looks like something out of a dream, but I don't want to say it out loud in case I'm wrong.''

She could feel a presence over her and that's when she noticed that Yuuko had walked around the sofa and was now standing right next to them. Her pout had faded, instead, Sora was flummoxed to see Yuuko smiling down at them in a mischievous way. They really were mother and daughter. Yuuko's eyes then glanced down to Sora's lap. Now that Kari was off, she was quick to remove the filled-up condom from Sora's cock. The soccer player thought about covering herself, but there wasn't much she could do as she was fully hard again. The head of her cock glistened in the light.

Yuuko leaned down closer to Sora and kissed her ear. ''You're not wrong.''

A shudder ran throughout Sora's body and her cock pulsed again. ''How did this happen?''

Kari kissed Sora's cheek and then kissed her way to her other ear, licking the earlobe. ''Mom and I like to share our interests.''

''Oh wow,'' Sora sighed. Her body grew hotter as the two women kissed their way down to her neck, licking and sucking her skin. ''Does that include me?''

Yuuko giggled. ''Of course, besides, I need to do something while the casserole is cooking.''

Kari stopped. ''You were actually cooking that? I thought that was just something to say until I got Sora warmed up for you?''

''I found this amazing recipe and I knew I had to make it. Besides, it's healthy. Just what someone fit and strong like Sora needs in their diet.''

''Mrs Kamiya, you shouldn't have…'' Sora whimpered.

Yuuko pressed her finger against Sora's lips to silence her. ''Call me Yuuko.''

Even if Sora wasn't silenced, she was too shocked to say anything else afterwards. She couldn't believe that things have taken a turn like this. She could feel her heart stopping as Yuuko kneeled down to where Kari was earlier, eyeing her cock hungrily.

''Oh my,'' Yuuko gasped, unable to take her eyes off the enormous shaft as she grasped it gently. ''You are a big girl.''

Sora threw her head back once again as she felt Yuuko lock her lips around the head of her cock and began sucking her. Unlike Kari, who took her time so that she could get used to Sora's girth, Yuuko was immediately bobbing her head up and down and taking the shaft deep down her throat. Kari watched on in amazement. Her mom sucked Sora like a pro. A part of her felt a little jealous, but she was far too turned on to worry about that. And Sora couldn't sit up straight for much longer. She fell back and was lying down on the sofa as Yuuko climbed up slightly to follow her, deepthroating her hard and fast. The only time she would stop would be to suck on Sora's balls, even able to take both of them in her mouth despite their incredible size.

Sora closed her eyes and held on for dear life. It felt like Yuuko was sucking her dry before she was even ready. She could feel the older woman's nose brush against her stomach, meaning she was able to take the full length without any problem. It was almost too incredible to describe.

Then, she could feel something dripping onto her face. She opened her eyes just in time to see Kari lowering herself down and ready to sit on her friend's face. ''I have something else you can add to your diet.'' She teased.

Sora wanted to move her arms, but she was still overwhelmed by the sensation of Yuuko's mouth on her cock. Luckily, she didn't have to do much as Kari sat down, grinding her pussy against Sora's face. Sora lapped up the young woman's juices eagerly, enjoying the sweet taste as her face was drenched. Kari moaned out loud as she rode Sora's face and looked back to see her mother take Sora's full length over and over again. She could see her mom's throat bulge and it made her hungry for Sora's cock again. But right now, she was content with Sora's tongue licking her clit and teasing her entrance.

Yuuko rubbed her hand over Sora's ab muscles, relishing the feeling of her strong stomach. Sora smiled at the fact that they both enjoyed her muscles to the same extent. Yuuko licked up and down her long, hard shaft and glanced up at her daughter who was grinding herself faster all over Sora's face. Much to hers and Kari's surprise, she reached forward and began to massage her daughter's ass.

''Mom?'' Kari squealed. She didn't move away. She actually bucked her ass back a little, giving her mother a better angle to palm and grope her ass.

Sora wished she could see what was happening. But she didn't want to move from where she was. Kari was gushing all over her face and her cock throbbed as Yuuko's throat clenched around it time and time again.

''Oh mommy,'' Kari moaned, making everyone more excited with her tone and choice of words. ''You look so good with Sora's cock in your mouth.''

Yuuko looked up at her daughter and smiled around Sora's cock. She continued to slide it in and out of her mouth, moving quicker as she reached down to play with Sora's wet balls.

Sora probed Kari with her tongue, thrusting it in and out of her pussy and it was quickly becoming too much for Kari. She tensed up and reached down to grip Sora's hair, holding her and rubbing her pussy against her mouth, edging closer to another climax. But, Yuuko felt Kari needed one more thing to really tip her over the edge. She stopped sucking Sora to suck on her finger, making it wet. As she returned to her blowjob, she then ran her finger over Kari's ass, sliding it between her cheeks and teasing her rear entrance. Before Kari could question her mother's intentions, Yuuko thrust her finger inside of her daughter's ass.

Kari screamed at the top of her lung as she rode through waves of pleasure, squirting once again, this time all over Sora's face. Sora was more than happy to clean up the mess. She still wasn't sure what Yuuko was doing to her, but it was definitely having an effect as Sora nearly drowned in Kari's release.

''Mrs…Yuuko,'' Sora quickly corrected, grunting and panting. ''I'm cumming!''

Yuuko could feel Sora's cock throbbing in her mouth. She pulled back, letting Sora's cock pop out of her mouth at the right moment. Sora sprayed seed all over the older woman's face. It was like an eruption as Yuuko held Sora's cock up so that every shot could splatter her face. Some of it went into her hair, in her mouth and even oozed down to her cleavage underneath her loose shirt.

Kari rolled off of Sora and crawled down to join her mother. Sora tiredly lifted her head and almost choked on air when she saw the two of them kissing deeply. Their mouths were wide open, tasting Sora's cum on each other's lips and their tongues. When they pulled apart, Kari licked her face, lapping up Sora's seed from her face. She cleaned up her neck soon afterwards and then pulled her shirt so that she could bury her face between her mother's cleavage. Yuuko placed her hand behind Kari's head and pushed her closer before shaking her chest. Kari moaned and kissed all over her mother's breasts. They were quick to remove Yuuko's messy shirt and Kari wasted no time latching her lips around Yuuko's nipples, swirling her tongue around them. Yuuko moaned softly and stroked her daughter's hair. She glanced down and giggled when she saw Sora gawking at them both.

''You weren't kidding about sharing.'' Sora grinned. ''How long have you two been…you know?''

Yuuko thought as she stood up and started to remove her jeans. ''About a year, after Kari returned from university abroad.''

''Mom knew about my crush on you,'' Kari said. ''When our talks got more sensual, one thing led to another and here we are.''

Sora blushed. ''You had a crush on me?''

Kari rolled her eyes. ''No, I just like to jump every girl's bones.'' She said sarcastically.

Sora was about to throw her own playful taunt back when Yuuko stood beside her. Sora felt breathless as she gazed at the older woman's naked body. Her body was the right mixture of chubby and curvy. She really was the spitting image of Kari, only with a more mature looking figure. Sora didn't know what she did in a past life to deserve these two beautiful women literally throwing themselves at her, but she was thankful.

As Sora lay back down on the sofa, Yuuko climbed on top of her. Moving next to her, Kari grabbed Sora's cock and held it steady while her mother positioned herself over it. Sora held her breath as Yuuko came down and her cock entered Yuuko's wet pussy with ease. Yuuko gasped out loud as she could feel Sora's size stretching her to her fullest.

''Wait,'' Sora suddenly realized something. ''What about a condom?''

Yuuko smiled and moaned softly as she began to rock back and forth on Sora's cock. ''It's a safe day for me. Cum inside of me as much as you want.''

Sora groaned in delight. She watched Yuuko's large breasts sway with every thrust of her hips as she began to ride her harder and faster. She was so warm and wet. Sora didn't know where to place her hands. Kari answered that for her by grabbing them and placing them over her mother's boobs. Yuuko giggled and then moaned as Sora and Kari groped and massaged her bouncing breasts, pinching the nipples hard. She rocked her hips up and down and from side to side. Once again, Kari was playing the director to this scene as she pushed her mother's head forward so that her face was right on top of Sora's. The two of them quickly got the hint and shared a passionate kiss. Yuuko shoved her tongue into Sora's mouth, and Sora eagerly licked and sucked on the older woman's tongue as she pounded her cock up into Yuuko's pussy harder and faster.

Kari sat back and watched her mom riding Sora's hard cock. She could feel herself getting wet again at the display. She brought one of her hands between her legs and played with her pussy, masturbating as she watched her mom getting fucked hard by her close friend. Their muffled moans were like music to Kari's ears. Kari watched Sora's hands move down Yuuko's thighs and then over the older woman's ass cheeks, groping them as she pounded her pussy. Kari moved down the sofa to watch her mother's pussy take Sora's cock repeatedly. The wet sounds of their bodies smacking together filled the room.

''Revenge time,'' Kari suddenly said.

She leaned over and grabbed Sora's hands, encouraging her to spread Yuuko's ass cheeks, exposing her rear entrance. Yuuko moaned louder against Sora's lips, anticipating her daughter fingering her ass to return the favor from earlier. However, Kari had other ideas. She lowered her head and traced her tongue between her mother's ass and teased her back entrance. Yuuko squealed against Sora's lips. Her daughter had never done this before. She must have been saving this for a special occasion like right now. Kari licked her mother's ass, rimming her eagerly and gently thrusting her tongue inside of her.

''Fuck, that's it, baby!'' Yuuko groaned. The feeling of Sora's cock and Kari's tongue being inside of her was driving her crazy in the best possible way.

Sora was thrusting her cock as hard as she could in Yuuko's pussy. She kept one hand on her breasts to caress them, while her other hand grabbed the older woman's thigh so that she could drive into her faster, keeping her in place. Kari was enjoying the feeling of her mother's ass bouncing against her face as she fucked her behind with her tongue.

''Oh, I'm cumming!'' Yuuko screamed. ''Mommy's cumming!''

Sora wasn't sure if that comment was only meant for Kari, but it turned her on just as much. She could feel herself getting close. ''I'm about to cum too!''

Kari moaned. ''Do it, Sora! Fill mommy up good with your hot cum!''

Sora held onto Yuuko tightly and the older woman tensed as she came on her lover's cock. Sora jerked her hips a few more times before she shot a massive load inside of Yuuko. They both groaned with delight and Kari was just as happy. She had the perfect view to see cum leaking from her mother's pussy and down Sora's thick shaft. Yuuko's pussy clenched around Sora's cock. She rode her for a little while longer before Sora was finally drained and her cock started to soften.

When Yuuko slowed to a stop, Kari reached down to help Sora pull out. She rubbed her flaccid cock, but it looked like Sora was finally done for today. She licked the tip and sucked the top half of the shaft, tasting both Sora and her mother's juices.

''That was amazing!'' Yuuko said.

''I'll say…'' Sora agreed. Now that the room was finally quiet, that's when she could hear something vibrating.

Kari and Yuuko also noticed a strange noise. ''That's not mine,'' Kari stated.

Sora wondered if Kari was referring to her toys or her phone.

''My phone!'' Sora gasped.

She reached down to grab her shorts and pulled her phone out of the small pocket. Without even looking at the name she answered it. ''Hello?''

''Sora, where have you been?'' Tai sighed on the other side. ''You're not one who's known for being late.''

Sora froze and then looked around the room in confusion. ''Tai? You're not home, are you?''

''If you bothered to check your phone, you'd know that I've been waiting with the team at the pitch for a while now. What happened? Did mom trick you into trying one of her new recipes?''

Silent for a moment, Sora bit her tongue and cleared her throat. ''Yeah…you can say that.''

''Well, hurry up and get here! You might have to miss the warm-up.''

''I think I'll be fine. I'll see you there.'' She quickly hung up before Tai could question her further. As Sora grabbed her shorts she turned to Kari and Yuuko, who were both giving her a teasing look. ''You never told me Tai wasn't home!''

''We didn't say Tai was home.'' Kari winked.

Sora's face grew red as she found herself unable to prove Kari wrong. Without a word, she pulled her shorts back up and fixed herself up. At least her shirt wasn't too wet, although she hoped no one would comment on the smell. Before she left, Kari and Yuuko stood up and wrapped their arms around Sora's.

''Good luck at the game, sweetie,'' Yuuko said, pressing her lips against Sora's.

Kari then grabbed Sora's face and pulled her in for a heated kiss. ''Score a hattrick and you'll get a special reward from us later.''

Sora smirked. ''What kind of reward?''

Yuuko clapped her hands together. ''You will get the biggest slice of my new casserole. Which should be almost ready.'' She then hurried off to the kitchen, not even bothering to get dressed.

Kari grimaced and turned back to Sora. Sora was far too happy to be bothered with trying one of Yuuko's new recipes. She smiled at Kari and wiggled her brows. ''What if I score 4 goals?''

''I'll give you a hint.'' Kari then grabbed Sora's hands and placed them over her ass.

Sora was taken aback by the blunt answer. She palmed Kari's ass for a few more seconds before pulling herself away. If she didn't leave now, she would never make it to the game on time. As she left the house, she didn't know what she was looking forward to most, stomping the other team into the ground, or having her own party with Kari and Yuuko afterwards.

**XXX**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU ENJOY IT? DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THIS STORY. IT WAS A LOT OF FUN TO MAKE, AND BETWEEN THIS AND ANOTHER STORY I'VE WRITTEN FOR BEND IT LIKE BECKHAM, I'VE DEVELOPED A LOVE FOR STORIES WITH GIRLS AND SOCCER. I CURRENTLY HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE. YOU CAN HAVE UP TO 4 CHOICES, SO TAKE A LOOK AND SEE WHAT YOU LIKE. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING SWEET SUPERSTARS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
